sontailfandomcom-20200214-history
Sontail
Sontail (Originally Sontail attack of the demonic assault) is the first version of Sontail that will be released.The first version of this game did not allow you to create your own character this version allows you. Opening Cutscene When you run the game for the first time it shows a small cutscene in which you see a blue vortex and in it is the gods of Sontail forming the God essence and the Sword of Gods, the Creation of Sontail and the creation of the civilization (By the races,not the gods).After that, the video zooms in on the planet and in the elf city to show The king of Elves kneeling down at an altar in front of some stain glass windows of the gods themselves.The terrain then turns into the inside of a cylinder and it all turns into the blue vortex again then God essence appears and the character selection menu also appears. Character Selection & Creation Empty Character Slots require two Left Clicks or one Right Click to enter Character Creation if you only Left click it will take you to the empty slot and it will show the God essence floating in the Blue Vortex where the character usually is. Creation When you right click on the empty slot (Or left click) it will take you to the character creation screen with a randomised character of any race with a random look, to the side of Him/her there are 3 tabs:Race,Class and looks.After you have created your character all you need to do is give him/her a name and click create and click play on the Character Selection Screen. Race Human One of the most youngest and most powerful races that ever lived in Sontail but they were originally refugees from the castle that is now in ruins in the swamplands neighbouring the western desert.After it came under attack by the trolls they fled as the castle went into ruin.After that crisis,the humans went searching for a new home and under command of a young king Magerion they found a plain and their they decided to start rebuilding their once glorious empire. Elf One of the oldest and most proud races in all of Sontail,they have been in Sontail for aslong as the ancient descriptions have said.It is thought that they are descended from the Gods but that is not true despite the fact they have such a powerful empire,And their King despite being "The Chosen One" after recieving the Sword of Gods.They have named their mighty Kingdom The Golden Kingdom,the elves have no thirst for war. Centaur The Centaur of Sontail are not a race that tend to ally yet they aren't one to start a war either but after hearing of the arrival of Demons they decided to ally with the Humans and elves to try and take Drakanian down. Classes Fighter Melee Damage:High Magic Damage:None Ranged damage:Low Strength: Medium - High Stamina: Medium Magic: Low Notes:The Best at Melee Archer Melee Damage:Medium Magic Damage Medium (Magic Arrows) Ranged Damage:High Strength:Medium Stamina:High Magic:Medium Notes:A bit of a "Jack of all Trades" only the best at ranged damage Wizard Melee Damage:None Magic Damage:High Ranged Damage:Medium Strength:Low Stamina:Medium Magic:High Creature Types Human-Like Basically animals (or People that are Enemies) that stand up straight (E.g:Human Thief).They are basically the same as Humans but Enemy NPC's Animal Simply the all the animals that run around on all fours (Lions,Bears and wolves etc.) Dragon All of the flying beasts with spikes down the spine that roam and sometimes haunt the skies of Sontail. Levithan The Horrors of the seas like Krakens and other beast that tear down boats in seconds.